yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 22 Episode 29: Cold Blooded Revenge
TokeruTatsuka.png Yazei.png|Yazei Yozu.png|Yozu Reiyu.png|Reiyu TotsukeiBrothers.png|Jizu/Jozu Totsukei A Day To Mourn ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUsh3LKLAcY)) It was a day after the night they went to Club Lahana and everything had gone crazy. Every member of the Black Ice gang stood in the fixed up factory that served as their base of operations, even those who stayed in the darkest and roughest parts of District one whether it was a trap house or some nice apartment on the border of District two. Silence filled the entire place as they either sat in a chair, on the floor, or stood. Everyone’s expressions were blank and not a single smile could be found in the entire place. Today was a mournful day, the day they mourned the loss of a close friend and brother, someone who had been with there since the beginning. Ginji stood in front of them all, dressed like he usually did except he wore a black t-shirt today instead of a white one, making his outfit completely black. “Tch…” Ginji stared at them all with his golden eyes, standing in silence as if he were taking time to look every single one of them in the eye before he took a long deep breath which he held for a few seconds before exhaling. ((http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=9zYJYrkRevY)) “The news spread. Every one of you here knows so I’m not going to bullshit…” Ginji clenched is fists which were resting in his pants pockets. “Leo Gatterman, a guy I’ve known since I got out of jail was murdered a few days ago by some unknown piece of shit… Right now… We don’t have time to have an official funeral. We need to find the fucker that did this but today is a day we’ll cradle that wound together.” He took another deep breath, glancing around the building once more. His fists clenched harder inside of his pockets as he slowly shook his head, nodding at Yazei to come to the front who nodded in acceptance, making his way up to the front while Ginji moved over to his black chair that sat off to the side where he could watch the person up front and everyone else. “Leo…” Yazei looked around, forcing a smile. “Leo was one of my best friends man… I grew up with that guy. We lived on the same block… We sold on that block together too. We’ve been drinking together since we were both just seventeen… We robbed stores together for liquor, held people up together… Played dice together, we made money together… That’s all he talked about when we met Ginji… He knew even before I did that Ginji was going to take us places and that we were going to make a shit ton of money with him…” Yazei laughed a bit before shaking his head, sliding his left hand down his face as if to compose himself. “Leo did so much for Ginji, so much for me, so much for every one of you in this room. Shit… Leo’s the reason we’re called Black Ice. He came up with the fucking name.” Yazei visibly grit his teeth, remaining silent for a moment before speaking again. “There’s no way in fucking hell… That all of you don’t have a story about something Leo’s done for you or some of the dumb shit he’s said to you… That guy really knew how to make light of a fucked up situation… Even in a moment like this he’d be doing his damndest to make someone crack a smile.” Yazei slowly clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned a ghostly white color. Ginji sat in his chair silently, gritting his teeth as Yazei spoke, closing his eyes for a few moments. “Gatterman… His last name fit the fucker too well… He always had a gun on him no matter where the fuck he was going. Whether he was going to a bitch’s house or going to the grocery store down the block. His guard was never down and for someone to have gotten the better of him?... They must have been some top shit. He worked as hard as Ginji does every day to keep us rolling as smoothly as we do and when we all went through that crazy training… He watched Ginji train and told me that he was going to work as hard as Ginji… So Ginji wouldn’t have to shoulder it all on his own… He saw the stress Ginji went through every day being the Boss of us delinquents and thugs and told me almost every day that Ginji would never have to worry about someone shooting or stabbing him in the back while he stressed over keeping us alive because without telling Ginji… He’d have his back. He didn’t need to tell him either because Ginji already knew Leo was never going to leave his side willingly. He was never going to let someone come behind him and take his life. Leo was the shield on our Boss’s back and now that shield is fucking gone!” Yazei slid his hands up into his hair, clenching a handful for each hand, taking a huge deep breath. Reiyu stood from his chair, walking to the front, pulling his right hand from his pocket to grab Yazei’s left shoulder, nudging him to go sit down. “Oi…” Reiyu slid his hand back into his pocket, looking around at everyone. “Leo’s endless respect, loyalty, pride, confidence, and dedication to this gang and our Boss isn’t going to die with him. If you fuckers can’t lift all of that on your shoulders when he carried all that on his alone then you better get the fuck out… Right now. Leo’s death as hard as it is to say is a stepping stone to making us better… A stone to push us towards our dream… Our Boss’s dream that we all chose to get behind, share, and follow. Leo may have been the first shield but he wasn’t the only shield and he still isn’t. If you’re man enough to call yourself a member of Black Ice then you should already know that there’s no way in fucking hell that we’re letting someone get to our boss without putting every single one of us in the dirt first… If you don’t want to die or if you’re scared to die then you have no business sitting in this room. Fuck the guy or guys who did this and fuck this world for taking a guy like Leo who had… No business losing his life. When the founding members all met for the first time… Ginji, Leo, Yazei, Yozu, Jizu, Jozu, and I… Leo told us that we were going to be big… We were going to make money… We were going to make it. Don’t le-” ((Repeat if need be. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pw0vt_s10Fo)) Ginji stood up, releasing a heavy breath as he walked to the back of the building towards the exit, pulling a cigarette from his pack. He placed it between his lips, lighting it with his dark red lighter. He took a long hard drag from it, holding the smoke in for a few seconds longer than normal before blowing it all out as he made his way outside, not speaking a word, everyone watching him go but only Yazei, Yozu, Reiyu, and the Totsukei brothers (Jizu/Jozu) stood up, hurrying after him, realizing the look Ginji had on his face. Ginji walked down the sidewalk, the five of them rushing up behind him. “Who’s getting it?” Jizu asked Ginji when they finally caught up. “Yea, who the fuck’s getting put in the dirt?” Jozu added behind his brother Jizu as he slammed his left fist against his right palm as opposed to Jizu who did same with his opposite hands. “Someone’s going to learn not to fuck with us ever again…” Ginji mumbled loud enough for them to be able to hear him. “But we don’t know who the fuck did it Boss. Are you just going to go to the nearest thug who’s not with us and start shooting?” Yozu asked, being the one trying to make sense of what they were about to do. “Fuck it.” Ginji snapped back in response, gritting his teeth harshly, forgetting he was holding a cigarette with all the anger that had welled up inside him. He couldn’t sit around and talking about one of his comrades who was dead. Every bone in his body told him to fucking do something about it and that’s exactly what he was going to do. Yazei nodded in agreement with Ginji. “Fuck yea, someone has to pay NOW.” “If you want to find out who the fuck really did it then go Yozu, we have some shit to let off.” Reiyu said, glancing at Yozu who only shook his head. “That’s going to start more shit but… Fuck it let’s go.” ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmtOxvPsFt0)) The six of them made their way deeper and deeper into District One with Ginji in the lead. The five of them would follow Ginji wherever he went and whoever he decided to punch or shoot, they’d be right behind him. There was a small time gang in the back corner of District one in the deep slums who had tried to move in on some of Black Ice’s turf before and it made sense for them to have killed Leo, dumping his body somewhere else. It made complete sense to Ginji so he ran with it. They were the ones who were going to take the brute force of his anger, be his punching bag. The deeper they got into District one the dirtier it started to look, the more homeless people that lay on the ground, the closer they got to their target. “No mercy…” Ginji said to them in a completely calm and cold manner. They turned a corner, looking directly down the street at the cul-de-sac that served as their little gang territory but in reality it was only the center house that held significance or any real gang activity. Despite the anger welled up inside of his body Ginji was completely focused which was a dangerous thing. He remembered how having his chi flowing around his hands felt and taking the memory of that feeling he attempted to replicate it but forced it to be larger, forced the anger inside of him to seep out of his skin. They had gotten most of the way down the street when Ginji suddenly tilted his head to the right as if attempting to crack his neck but as he did so a blood red aura would erupt from his body, swirling around and flowing off of his body. He was the only one that was able to see it but the five behind him would feel a push of wind hit them following this action. Someone opened the door to the house to see who was coming to the door right as the group made it up the steps. Ginji reared back with his right fist, the aura violently swirling around him and his readied fist for the moment coming. Right as the door swung fully open Ginji swung, sending is fist slamming against a male’s face, sending him flying backwards and into a wall of the house which he smacked against before hitting the ground, most likely out cold from the force of the punch. No Mercy “Kill them.” Ginji gave the order as if he were telling his goons to go collect money. They nodded and rushed into the house, splitting up to cover different sections. Ginji slowly made his way up stairs, taking each step with a small sway, leaning slightly to the left when he stepped with his left and vice versa. He walked down the hallway of the house’s second story, which was odd to see in this neighborhood, towards what he figured was the master bedroom. He heard moaning and giggling coming from the room, letting him know people were there. He raised his right foot, shoving it out in a boot kick, causing the door before him to break, falling open. A man and two junky looking girls quickly tried to cover themselves at the sudden intrusion. Ginji pulled his Black Star pistol from the waistband of his pants, pulling the trigger twice, ending the lives of the two junkies who were trying to grab their stuff to run. Ginji slowly pointed the gun at the man in front of him. “You piece of fucking shit… You were that fucking stupid… That you’d kill one of my guys?” “WAIT WAIT… Wh-What are you talking about?!” The guy exclaimed, looking purely confused but Ginji seemed not to notice. “I didn’t kill any of your guys. We tried that shit that one time but after that I chose to leave you alone man… We can’t touch you anyways!” Ginji aimed towards the covers, having seen movement from what he figured was the man’s left leg. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the guy’s leg, a couple centimeters below his knee cap. “AGH!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!” The guy screamed and cursed, grabbing his leg in utter pain. Ginji slowly pushed his pistol into the back of his pants were it usually rested. The aura around his body had calmed down but streams of the dark red aura still slowly drifted off of his body like cigarette smoke. Ginji slowly walked over to the bed, reaching out with is right hand to grab the guy by a handful of his hair from the top of his bed. Ginji ripped him out from under his covers, swinging his left fist so that it collided with the male’s stomach, causing him to gasp, puking up his lunch right after Ginji dropped him, letting him fall to his knees. Ginji raised his right foot, pushing it out to forcefully slam against the male’s head right after he had finished puking, smashing his head against the wall just below the window. The male slowly tried to get up but every time he tried he was met with a concussive boot kick to the side of his head. After surprisingly three attempts he simply stopped trying, breathing slowly as if accepting his fate. “Shine… (She-nay ‘Die’)” Ginji mumbled as he raised his right foot, beginning to repeatedly stomp down on the side of the male’s head, each stomp causing his skull to break open more and more until a sickening crunch was heard after the third stomp but Ginji kept going… Stomping and stomping until his head caved in, blood splattering on the floor, beginning to pool underneath the remnants of the head and shoulders. The five others, heaving heard the noise rushed upstairs after clearing the house, having shot everyone who resided downstairs. They had gotten there in just enough time to watch Ginji cave this man’s skull in. Ginji slowly turned to look at them, his aura fading away as he stepped away from the body and in their direction. “Let’s go home…” Ginji muttered, obviously sounding unsatisfied with just that simple killing. “How many were down here?...” Ginji glanced at Yozu who looked as if he regretted what they had just done but he wouldn’t say it out loud or let that change any of his opinions of his comrades. “Seven.” Yozu muttered as they exited the house. The strolled down the street, knowing that if anyone had been home in the houses next door they would have heard the multiple gunshots, possibly screaming and yelling, and the cops would be on their way if the call was made. Most in this side of the District didn’t want trouble with the cops but some would still make the call. A few minutes of walking passed and no sirens were heard. Ginji led his five ‘generals’ back to the hideout, walking in to find everyone still standing or sitting around. “Find whoever killed him. Now!” Ginji exclaimed, leading to nodding and getting up. Everyone got to work, a lot of them leaving the hideout to put their noses and ears to the street. Ginji was going to find Leo’s killer, and he was going to put a bullet in his head after beating his face in. “Tch…” Ginji walked back out of the factory, walking over to the ladder that was set up only a few feet from the door. He climbed up to the top, getting onto the roof. Time To Think ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCXKVwcQVek)) Ginji stopped when he was standing at the center of the roof, raising his hands until they were loosely held out in front of him at waist level. He stared down at them for a few moments, releasing a long, slow sigh. “Fuck… Fucking Leo…” He slowly clenched his fists, watching his fingers curl until they were balled into fists, squeezing until his knuckles went white. “Fuck…” Up until now there had been a few casualties in the gang but nothing serious, it was never anyone who was really close to him like Leo had been. Memories of playing dice in an alleyway flashed through his mind. The day he met Leo was the first day he got out and like someone who didn’t know any better the first thing he did was move to see who was lingering around his old home, only to find out that his father was dead. *Flashback* “Damn man, you look like you could use a drink or a blunt if that’s your choice.” Ginji glanced over his right shoulder, his gaze being pulled from his old home to see a guy with short black hair standing there with a goofy grin on his face. He raised a blunt to his lips, double tapping it before holding it out to Ginji who took it, taking a single hit from it before passing it back. “Ah, don’t smoke huh? I feel you.” Ginji had turned to his left, starting to walk away, jamming his hands into the pockets of the pair of black sweatpants he was wearing. “Hey bro wait up a second. You look like you could use some money. Know how to play dice? I’ll throw the money; you just win everyone else’s. Deal?” Ginji had learned how to play dice from other people in lock up and it wasn’t his money on the line so he figured it was a good idea. A couple hours later they were walking away with two hundred bucks. “You’re pretty good huh? I’m Leo Gatterman.” Ginji looked at this guy who seemed overly friendly. Ginji handed Leo a hundred who shook his head. “Nah man, I can tell you just got out. Keep it I have my own dough.” Ginji shrugged some, shoving the money into his pocket. “Ginji.” Ginji decided to give his first name. Leo just gave a goofy grin, throwing his right arm around Ginji’s shoulders even though he could tell Ginji wasn’t comfortable with it at all and looked as if he were about to swing. “I can read people, and I can tell we’re going to be good friends and we’re gonna do some big things. Let’s make a lot of money together!” This all was said while he laughed and grinned so wide his eyes were forced shut. *End Flashback* Her The reality of just how real death was and that it could be anyone at any time lingered over Ginji and the rest of the Black Ice gang. An image slammed into Ginji’s mind of a girl, a girl he had only spoken to and interacted with a couple times so why was she in his mind now? That girl whose last name he didn’t even know… Rima who had approached a delinquent like him on a street corner, not having a clue where she was asking questions about some group called Kuroyama. He had danced with her last night at the club but it was different than when he normally danced with a girl. He couldn’t explain it but it was a different type of feeling but with death lingering over him he did his best to shove those thoughts aside. Ginji knew he could die at any time, either getting shot, stabbed, or beaten to death. He accepted that fact but no one no matter who they were wanted to die right now, especially now when he had a goal to live for. Ginji’s jaw tensed up as he grit his teeth. He refused to die, not now, not when a new world had been opened up to him. This new power that he could feel coursing through his veins after forcing it out was just another stepping stone, one that he’d leap from to make himself stronger, better, un-killable. As this thought crossed his mind the dark red aura slowly started to swirl around his right hand which was now open, his palm facing towards the sky while his left hand hung limply by his side. He focused on it, trying to make that feeling of his chi grow, causing the aura to slightly fluctuate as if it were boiling to erupt. The aura faded away after a moment as he released a long sigh. Ginji reached into his right pants pocket, pulling his phone from his pocket. He went to his contacts, beginning to scroll down towards the middle of the list, pressing his thumb against the screen when he found the number he had been looking for. He sent a quick text to the number before returning to is contacts, scrolling down towards the bottom. Finding the number he was looking for he stopped his scrolling, staring at the screen for a moment before tapping the call button. “Still no story but, can we talk?” Category:Ark 22